


Split Me Down the Middle

by Basingstoke



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-15
Updated: 1999-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	Split Me Down the Middle

> I flopped back and Tyler disappeared. But then again, he never  
> was real, he was just that aggravating voice outside my head that nobody  
> but me could hear.
> 
> OK, I could accept the army, I could accept the plans, I could accept  
> that his fucked up plans for global salvation had welled up from inside  
> my own head.  I could even accept that when Tyler fucked Marla that  
> it really actually was me.
> 
> What I could NOT wrap my brain around was WHAT WAS GOING ON WHEN TYLER  
> FUCKED ME?  Surely I didn't simply split myself down the middle like  
> a perverted amoeba and pound my own flesh into the mattress every night  
> after Fight Club.  But I know I didn't imagine his body against mine  
> taking us hot and furious into the neon morning glare, collapsing exhausted  
> and alone on the filthy mattress--
> 
> \--alone?
> 
> jesus.  fucking.  christ.  Thank you memory, for coming  
> through yet again.
> 
> Had my waking hallucinations of a Better Me carried over into the most  
> intimate areas of personal erotic fantasy, i.e. the kind dreamt up in the  
> small wet hours of the night?
> 
> I guess so.  How completely embarassing.
> 
> At least that explained the vibrator in my suitcase.


End file.
